


He'll Be Here.

by adult_disneyprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek throws a hissy fit, Fights, Flash Back Sex, Lacrosse, M/M, Stiles doesn't want to leave, Stressed Stiles, Top Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adult_disneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek looks like he wants to be anywhere else, but here. He is in his leather jacket with his hands stuffed in his pocket, and somehow he let Lydia paint Stiles’ lacrosse number on both of his cheeks. Stiles sends him a grateful smile, and he sees the way the corners of Derek’s mouth twitch as he tries not to smile back at Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He'll Be Here.

“Dude, calm down. He’ll be here.” Scott says, and Stiles stops pacing long enough to glare at his best friend.

            “Scotty, you do realize that this is the championship game? Like all of our work is coming down to this. Plus, our last game ever? Does the importance of this ring true at all?!” Stiles screeches, and Scott flinches.

            “Your heartbeat is really loud, and it hurts my ears.” Scott deadpans, and Stiles really thinks he needs new friends. “And Derek said he would be here, so he’ll be here.” Scott says, shrugging his shoulders. They are on the sidelines just waiting for the game to start, and Stiles won’t stop scanning the crowd. He sees Scott’s mom, Lydia, and his Dad.

            But no Derek.

            “Yeah, that was before I pissed him off.” Stiles says, and Scott looks at him curiously. Stiles and Derek had a fight the day before over Stiles leaving for college. Derek was all for Stiles going to the best university he got into, while Stiles didn’t want to be more than an arm’s length away from Derek almost at all times.  

_Stiles moans as Derek thrusts his hips harder inside him, and he scratches at his back with blunt nails. Derek licks across his collarbone, and Stiles rewards him a throaty moan that has Derek rocking his hips harder. Stiles loves this. He loves the way Derek looks hovered above him as he pushes with reckless abandonment into him, and the way he hit prostate with every well angled jab of his dick._

_“Want you to ride me.” Derek requests, and Stiles rapidly nods his head. Derek’s favorite way to fuck Stiles is for the eighteen year old to be on top of him. Stiles thinks it has to do with feeling his weight on him, and Derek has never corrected him. Derek pulls out of Stiles before rolling on his back, and Stiles takes a second to drink Derek in. Stiles loves the way that Derek looks so venerable while they make love, the way Derek will let him take control, and Stiles would never abuse that power._

_“Fuck, you’re gorgeous Derek.” Stiles says, and Derek really is. His hair is matted to forehead with sweat, and his lips parted as he takes in lungful’s of air as he pants. His cock is standing proud, covered with lube and precome, and red with an ache to be touched. Stiles runs his hands over it to smear the lube around some, and he traces the vein that runs alongside it.  At his touch, Derek buckles his hips forward and moans as he watches Stiles touch him._

_“Not as pretty as you.” Derek whispers, and Stiles chuckles. Stiles straddles Derek as he ruts his ass just above Derek’s dick without pushing in. He feels his hole clenching around air as it aches to be filled again, and Derek digs his nails into Stiles’ hips as he tries to get him to move lower. “Stiles.” Derek whines, and Stiles finally seats himself on Derek’s lap. Stiles doesn’t feel the burn this time, all he feels is the pleasure of having Derek in him._

_Stiles moves his hips in slow figure eight’s as Derek runs his hands across Stiles’ back and legs. Derek begins thrusting up into Stiles, and Stiles leans back to meet him. Stiles loves when he and Derek move with each other when they fuck. He loves the unity of it, and the way Derek was just let Stiles do what he wants. “Stiles.” Derek gasps, and Stiles says his name in return._

_Stiles comes unexpectedly all over Derek’s stomach and chest at the same time he feels Derek release inside of him. Stiles slumps over weakly while Derek tangles his hand into Stiles’ hair to pull him up for a kiss. Stiles kisses Derek until Derek runs his hand down to Stiles’ ass, and touches the place that connects them. Stiles moans into Derek’s mouth, but he isn’t ready to go again. “Not yet.” Stiles whispers, and Derek moves his hand to Stiles’ back._

_They stay in silence, just kissing and breathing each other’s air as they stay connected, until Derek ruins everything. “I saw your acceptance letter from UCLA.” Derek says, as nonchalantly as possible which, for Derek, is obvious as hell. Stiles leans back to look at him with suspicious eyes._

_“That letter was in the trash.” Stiles says, and Derek just pretends he doesn’t hear his boyfriend._

_“Why was it in the trash?” Derek asks, and he is gritting his teeth like he does when he gets angry._

_“Because I found the information inside useless, so I threw it away.” Stiles says, shrugging his shoulders. Derek flips him suddenly so that he is on top, and Stiles can tell he is frustrated._

_“You got into UCLA, Stiles. That’s amazing. Why aren’t you excited?” Derek says, and Stiles snorts._

_“I’m not going to go that far away from you and Dad just for a school I can’t afford.” Stiles says, and Derek growls in frustration._

_“You can’t let something as stupid as me and money to get in the way of your future.” Derek grits out, and Stiles gets angry._

_“It’s my fucking life, Derek! I can make my own decisions.” Stiles spits out, and Derek turns to get out of bed causing Stiles to hiss in pain. “You’re still in me, you dumb fuck!” Stiles hisses, and Derek pulls out, gently surprisingly enough, before throwing on his pants. “Are you seriously fucking leaving? Fine, go. I am so sick of your shit!” Stiles yells at Derek’s retreating form._

“It was a stupid fight.” Stiles tells him, and Scott nods.

            “Coach says there’s recruiters.” Scott says, nonchalantly and Stiles sighs while rubbing his head. He looks up to see his dad making soft conversation with Melissa, and he still doesn’t see his annoying boyfriend.

            “I know.” Stiles says, and he does. Stiles needs the recruiters to see him because he doesn’t have the money to go to college even though he got in, but he does have the grades. He’s hoping that with a lacrosse scholarship and an academic one he should be able to afford college.

            “He’ll be here.” Scott repeats, and Stiles just sighs sadly. Coach blows the whistle, and Stiles gives a passing glance to his father yelling his name out as he runs to the field.

****

            The other team is merciless when it comes to the game. Stiles has to dodge the hulking guys that come crashing at him. Scott is worse off, and Stiles spends most of the first quarter trying to keep an eye on him.

            Stiles wipes the sweat out of his eyes, and while he is watching the ball move to the other side of the field he sneaks a peak at the field. Stiles wants to cry with relief when he sees a certain broody werewolf in the stands.

            Derek looks like he wants to be anywhere else, but here. He is in his leather jacket with his hands stuffed in his pocket, and somehow he let Lydia paint Stiles’ lacrosse number on both of his cheeks. Stiles sends him a grateful smile, and he sees the way the corners of Derek’s mouth twitch as he tries not to smile back at Stiles.

            Stiles turns his attention back to the game just long enough to steal the ball away from the opposing team, and run towards the goal. Just as Stiles manages to send the ball into the goal, he is knocked on his back hard. He hears the sound of the referee blow the whistle, and he hears coach yelling about a foul.

            “Hey, get off my field!” Stiles hears Coach yell, and he opens his eyes to see a very pissed off Derek Hale. Derek crouches down next to Stiles, and when Coach gets to close Derek growls softly at him.

            “Baby, you got to get off the field.” Stiles tells him while giggling, and Derek gives him a brief fondly look. Derek reluctantly gets up, and makes his way back to the stands. Coach helps him up, and Stiles gets back in the game.

****

            Beacon Hills wins by one point, and Stiles feels like he is flying. He is the last one in the locker room, and he hears the door open. Stiles is still in the shower, and he looks but he cannot see anyone.

            “You played so well.” A voice tell him, and Stiles squeaks in surprise. He turns around rapidly to see Derek smirking at him, and he relaxes.

            “Derek.” Stiles says, softly and Derek gives him a sad looking smile. “What’s wrong?” Stiles asks, and Derek just shakes his head.

            “Nothing. Just a little sad that this is your last game. I remember coming to the first one where you actually played instead of warming the bench.” Derek says, and Stiles laughs.

            “I remember that. I was so nervous about playing. Then I saw you, and it made me so much more nervous. I just couldn’t even breathe knowing that you were out there.” Stiles admits, and Derek gives him a half smile before moving closer. “How’d you get back here?” Stiles jokes, and Derek laughs.

            “I don’t know if you realize this, but I once when to high school here.” Derek tells him, and Stiles gives him a look of faux shock.

            “Really? What, like ten years ago?” Stiles asks, and Derek playfully rolls his eyes.

            “I’m only six years older than you.” Derek points out, and Stiles washes the soap out of his hair.

            “Yeah, but you act like you’re in your mid-forties. Yesterday you complained about the weather.” Stiles says, and Derek tries in vain to look angry at him.  

            “It was complaining. It was merely an observation.” Derek counter argues, and Stiles turns to notice that Derek is slowly creeping closer to the shower. Derek has this thing about always being close to Stiles, and more than once Derek has sat on the toilet to talk to Stiles while he showers at the loft.

            “Who says merely anymore?” Stiles asks, and he shoves a soapy washcloth at Derek who sighs loudly before washing Stiles back. Stiles sighs as Derek washes his back soft and gentle before his hand drifts lower. Stiles turns the shower off before turning around to wrap a towel around his waist, and Derek backs up so that Stiles can go to his locker.

            “You smell like sadness.” Derek observes, and his eyes have a sad look to them that makes Stiles feel sad all over again. Finally, the crushing pressure seems to do too much to Stiles and he begins crying. “Stiles.” Derek whines, and Stiles leans his head on Derek’s shoulder.

            “It’s just too much, you know?” Stiles says, and Derek really isn’t sure what Stiles is referring too.

            “What, baby?” Derek asks, and Stiles sniffs before rubbing his eyes and chuckling softly.

            “Leaving school. There was recruiters in the stands, and I got knocked on my ass in front of them. I don’t think that I have good enough grades to go to college with an academic scholarship, and I don’t even know if I want to go to college.” Stiles says, and Derek inhales sharply.

            “You’re going to college, Stiles.” Derek says, and Stiles looks at him.

            “What about us?” Stiles says, quietly and Derek smiles softly at him.

            “Where ever you go, I won’t be far behind.” Derek tells him honestly making the whole fight from yesterday seem pointless, and Stiles just stares at him. Stiles stares at him so long that Derek is worried that he has crossed a line. They’ve been dating since Stiles turned eighteen eight months ago, but Derek will always tell Stiles that it was love at first sight all those years ago. “Stiles.” Derek says, carefully and Stiles kisses him.

            Stiles kisses him like they have never kissed before. Derek groans in surprise before eagerly returning the kiss. Stiles licks into his mouth before biting on Derek’s lower lip, and sucking on his tongue. “I really love you.” Stiles says against Derek’s mouth, and Derek pulls him to a hug before pecking his lips softly.

            “You’re alright.” Derek says, shrugging his shoulders. Stiles burst out in loud, contagious laughter before pushing Derek.

            “You asshole! I just bore my soul for you, and shoved my tongue down your throat. The least I can get is an I love you too!” Stiles says, pulling on his boxers. Derek laughs loudly as he watches Stiles get dressed, and he notice a bruise already forming on Stiles’ back.

            “Shit, that asshole hit you hard.” Derek says, and he gently runs his hand over the area where the bruise is forming. Stiles sighs at the contact because it doesn’t hurt just yet, and Derek’s hands are warm like always. Derek gently moves his hands around Stiles’ hips, and up to his rib cage. Stiles can feel Derek’s warm breath on his neck, and sighs in happiness again.

            “I thought you weren’t going to show up.” Stiles admits, quietly. Derek’ s hand still for a bit before they continue to run soothing circles on Stiles’ torso.

            “You asked me to be here. I said I would be here. Obviously, I would show up. This was important for you.” Derek says, and Stiles turns around to look at him. Derek presses a soft kiss to the corner of Stiles’ mouth, and it makes Stiles grin like an idiot.

            “You are so in to me.” Stiles says, and Derek groans in mock annoyances.

            “Not as much you like to believe.” Derek argues, and Stiles grins wickedly.

            “So, more?” Stiles questions, and Derek sighs again.

            “Probably.” Derek admits, and Stiles laughs in delight. He hears Stiles’ mumble an ‘I knew it’ under his breath, and Derek rolls his eyes fondly. “I’m sorry.” Derek says, quietly and Stiles smiles.

            “I know, I am too. Thanks for coming.” Stiles says, softly before kissing Derek.

            “Maybe there’s a recruiter from UCLA.” Derek says, and Stiles bites his lip.

            “Yeah, but I threw away my letter.” Stiles says, and Derek rolls his eyes.

            “I think it’s pretty obvious that I took it out of the trash.” Derek says, and Stiles scoff because, of course, he did. Stiles slips his shirt and pants on before taking Derek’s hand to lead him out of the locker room.

            “Stilinski!” Stiles hears, and he turns to see coach and another older gentlemen walking towards him. “This is Coach Hasbrouck from UCLA, he wants to speak with you about a possible chance to play on their team.” Coach says, and Stiles can sense Derek’s smug look without even looking at him. Coach Hasbrouck reaches out to shake his and Derek’s hand before handing him some pamphlets.

            “Come check us out one weekend, son.” He tells Stiles, and Stiles promises that he will. Stiles and Derek head for the parking lot while Stiles swings their hands back and forth.

            “UCLA, huh?” Stiles says, and Derek laughs while shaking his head.


End file.
